


What's Home?

by Between_lines



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure tri.
Genre: Confessions, Denial of Feelings, Digiworld, Feelings of guilt, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Loss, M/M, Meiko is killed, Takes place after Chapter 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-02-15 12:51:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13031502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Between_lines/pseuds/Between_lines
Summary: Meiko is killed and Taichi feels responsible for her death. Only Yamato can save him... (Takes place after chapter 4)





	1. Fight

Genai laughed: “Meiko is dead. I killed her. You’re just kids. This is not a game and you paid the price for being such naive children.” Then he disappeared into nothingness.  
Mimi and Sora were crying. Hikari pressed her hand on her mouth. Shock mirrored in her eyes. Joe sat down on the ground. Kouchirou’s facial expression was unreadable. T.K. looked like he was going to throw up any minute. Yamato clenched his fist. He looked like he was ready to kill.  
And Taichi? He just stood there - paralyzed. He started to shake.  
It was his fault. He was the leader. He was responsible for her death. His thought darkened. Now that one thing happened, he feared all the time: Their fight caused a victim. He agreed to the plan leaving her alone on that ship – killing her with his decision.  
Yamato stood in front of Taichi and yelled at him. Tai just heard a high frequent tone.  
Suddenly the ground gave in. Tai was taken from the darkness, just as Yamato and Sora when they were younger.  
“Taichi!” Yamato screamed as he reached out for his hand. It was too late. He leaned forward and their fingers touched for a short moment, but he couldn’t catch him. The ground gave in and Yamato fell as well. 

____

_____ _

_____ _

 

He found himself in the same dark cave he had been seven years ago. He shivered by that memory, but pushed himself off the cold ground. He walked through the cave almost unable to see anything. Suddenly he saw a figure. Tai was sitting on the ground, his head rested on his knees. His hands, buried in his messy hair, holding his head as if he was in pain.  
Yamato ran over and leaned down in front of him. “Taichi. Talk to me!”  
He took his friend’s hands. “Don’t give in to the darkness.”  
Tai didn’t move. Yamato shook him. Tai slowly looked up. Yamato swallowed as he saw the expression in Tai’s eyes. He totally faded.  
“I killed her. I am responsible.” He said numb rather to himself than to Yamato.  
First Yamato didn’t get it. “Who Meiko?”  
“I know that was about to happen. She’s dead because of my decision.” He sounded totally hopeless and out of reach.  
Yamato pulled himself together. “It’s defiantly not your fault. We all made this decision. We’re no kids anymore. Everyone can speak for themselves.” He paused and waited for a reaction.  
“Taichi, do you hear me?!” Yamato screamed desperate, but he didn’t get any reaction from Tai at all.  
“It is an awful tragedy she was killed. But only Genai is to blame. It’ll take time, but we will get over it.”  
Yamato looked him deeply into the eye but still Tai seemed too far away to internalize what he had to stress. Yamato panicked, afraid to be unable to save him from the darkness.  
He leaned his forehead against Tai’s and closed his eyes. “You don’t have to handle that on your own. I promise won’t leave you alone with that. I’m here for you. Taichi, it’s ok to be afraid and it’s ok to be hurt. I know how you feel.”  
Tears streamed down Yamato’s face. “I’m such an idiot.” He sobbed.  
He didn’t know what he could possibly say to bring Tai back. “Please come back. I need you. Taichi!”  
Suddenly Tai moved. Yamato looked up into Tai’s bright brown eyes.  
“Yamato?” Taichi asked more clearly.  
Before Tai could say anything else, Yamato hugged him tightly. Tai was completely confused. Yamato was crying. It had been seven years since he last saw him crying. He heard what Yamato told him and he was glad he was there. He pulled him closer, resting his head against Yamato’s shoulder. He buried his fingers in Yamato’s shirt.  
After a while Tai whispered: “She really is dead, isn’t she?” He wasn’t sure if it had been a dream. It seemed to be so surreal.  
Yamato looked at him seriously. “Yes. She is dead.”  
Horror filled Tai’s eyes. Yamato took his arm. “We’re all in the same situation here with you. And I’m here with you. We’ll find a way to deal with it. It’ll just take time.”  
These words calmed Tai.  
Then Yamato pulled him up and let go of his arm. “Let’s get out of that cave.”  
Tai followed him silently. It was overwhelming that Matt actually showed him real emotions. It barely happened within the last years, well at least if it wasn’t pure anger. 

 

They stepped out the cave and found themselves in an arctic desert. Icy wind and snowflakes were blown in their faces. They were alone. They made some steps but soon realized that they probably won’t get far. Suddenly they heard a noise from further away. It sounded like a train. Yamato waved at Tai to go over. It was impossible to see anything which wasn’t right in front of them. Tai was already exhausted from what he had been through on that day. He fell on his knees. He reached the limit of his power. Suddenly he was pulled up. Yamato put his arm around his waist, just as he did when they fought Alphamon together.  
“We’re almost there.” He looked concerned.  
It took them minutes which felt like hours until they finally reached the train. It was not unusual that means of transportation appeared at such places so neither Yamato nor Tai doubt it. They gladly entered and fell on the warm ground. Immediately the train started moving. Both tried to catch their breath.  
After a while they got up. Tai went in front of Yamato, who didn’t put his eyes off the other boy. They passed several empty compartments until Tai sat down on a bench, totally exhausted. To his surprise, Yamato sat down beside him instead of sitting down on the opposite site as usual. Tai just wanted to sleep but he didn’t want Yamato to think he was weak, so he turned his head and looked out of the window. No one said anything in a while.  
“Taichi, you should get some rest.”  
“I’m fine.” He responded emotionless.  
“I’ll stay awake to see if we can get off the train anywhere soon.” Yamato hesitated but put an arm around his friend. Tai flinched by the unexpected touch.  
“I told you it is ok.” Yamato said almost not hearable. He blushed hard.  
Tai first didn’t get it, then he rested his head on Yamato’s shoulder. This calmed him in a way he never felt before. At the same time, his heart was beating so much faster that he felt like adrenalin kicked in, but still he enjoyed the feeling. He loved how Yamato smelled. Soon he fell asleep. 

As Tai woke up, he first didn’t realize where he was. As he noticed that he was still in Yamato’s arms he sat up quickly.  
“How long did I sleep?” He said quietly.  
“I guess two hours or something.” Yamato responded as quiet as Tai.  
He looked out of the window. The landscape hadn’t changed.  
Yamato got up. “I’ll look for something to eat.” He said as if he didn’t care that they spent the last two hours close together.  
No matter how hard Tai tried to avoid that feeling he had for Yamato within the last months, now he couldn’t deny it any longer: He loved him. 

After some time passed, Yamato came back with several bags in his hand. Tai looked questioned at him.  
“Found them in the luggage compartment. These are actually ours, but no one else seems to be here. Maybe it is a trap but I didn’t really care. I was just glad I found some useful stuff. This is Joe’s bag.”  
He threw the bag on the table. “There should be some medicine inside. And this is from Sora. Hope she has something to eat left in there.” Yamato pulled out a box with meatballs. “Awesome, I love these. I’m starving.”  
Then he took two pullovers out of his own bag and threw one onto Tai. He was glad, because he’d been freezing ever since they were in the cave. Yamato probably noticed that he was shivering when he was asleep. He put it on. It smelled like Yamato.  
“Thanks.” He said. The blonde didn’t respond.  
He sat down on the opposite side and started eating. Tai did the same. “Tai, may I ask you something? … I really don’t want to fight with you, but it bothers me for quiet some time now.” He said calm.  
Tai swallowed. Did Yamato know about his feelings? Was it that obvious?  
“Why did Omegamon break?” He looked at him.  
“That question again…” Tai commented.  
“I really need to know it.”  
“Why??” Tai couldn’t understand why he’d bring it up again after all what happened to them today.  
“I need to know why you doubt me. I know we’re fighting a lot but you can’t really think I’d ever let you down. I never gave you a reason to think that.” Now it was hard for Yamato to keep calm. He paused, choosing his following words carefully. “I just need to know why you don’t trust me.” He now said quieter with hurt in his voice.  
The words hit Tai. “How can you think I don’t trust you? You’re the person I trust the most!” Tai didn’t even realize he was going to say that, especially not in such a strong voice.  
Yamato didn’t expect such an answer. His mouth slightly fell open. “But when we created Omegamon there was so much doubt in your feelings. You were scared, but the doubt within you was so much stronger than any other feeling and I thought, well it felt like it was addresses at me.” Yamato looked confused.  
Fuck. So, he did feel it but he misinterpreted it. How to get out of this? Tai thought in panic. He looked down.  
“Taichi?” Yamato wanted an answer.  
“Yamato, I… “ He bit his lip. How could he ever possibly tell him? “Just believe me when I say that I do trust you.”  
Yamato seemed think about asking again but didn’t. 

 

After some more miles the train finally stopped. Both boys got off. They were back at the place where they were parted from the others. Suddenly they heard an explosive noise. They shortly looked at each other and started running.  
As they reached the camp, the other Digidestined and their partners laid defended on the ground. Kari and T.K. weren’t there. A huge Digimon attacked Tai and Yamato before they could react. At the same moment Agumon and Gabumon jumped down a branch above them.  
“Taichi, we need Omegamon, otherwise we can’t protect the others!” Yamato screamed.  
Tai was conscious that he couldn’t hide his feelings for Yamato this time. They shared their feelings as soon as their Digimon made the fusion. He was rooted to the ground.  
“Taichi!” Because of Tai’s hesitation an attack almost hit them. Yamato ran over and pulled Tai out of the way. He landed on top of him.  
“I thought you trust me. Why were you lying?” Yamato took Tai’s arms and pressed him on the ground. He struggled. “Do you want our friends to die?”  
“No but I can’t!” Tai hated it being in such a situation.  
“If someone dies during that battle it defiantly will be your fault.”  
Tai knew he was right. His heart started to race. “I broke Omegamon because I didn’t want you to feel what I feel and I don’t want you to know now.” Tears stream down Tai’s face. “It will destroy our friendship, you’ll hate me.” He cried.  
Yamato let go of Tai’s hands, shocked that he was crying.  
“Our friendship is so much stronger than you think. You can tell me everything. Why do you doubt our friendship?”  
Tai had no choice but telling him. “I don’t doubt our friendship. You got it all wrong. I didn’t want you to know because…”  
He looked Yamato into his blue eyes, scared of his reaction.  
“Because I’m in love with you.”  
Now it was Yamato who didn’t make a move. His expression changed from puzzled to understanding what he actually felt when they shared their feelings.  
Suddenly Tai’s amulet shined brightly. Now that he had the courage to say it aloud to Yamato he got over his darkness. That was what the prediction meant by overcoming the darkness. The bright light lifted both boys up on their feet.  
Tai looked at Yamato still scared of the other boy’s answer.  
He smiled. “I’m glad you told me.” He reached out a hand. “Let’s fight together.”  
Tai couldn’t believe it but took his hand. Then Omegamon evolved.  
Once again, they could feel what the other felt. Yamato could barely breath when he fully understood what Tai had been trough.  
Tai wasn’t sure if it would scare Yamato off if he knew all his emotions.  
They looked at each other. Yamato went over and hugged Tai tightly. Tai could feel how sorry he was for acting like he did.  
“Sorry. If I knew… Taichi, I’m so sorry.” Yamato said quietly.  
Then without paying much attention to the fight, it was over. The evil Digimon was defeated.  
Both sank to the ground still hugging. 

The other Digidestined woke up, healed by the light from Tai’s amulet. Sora saw them hugging.  
The two parted and Yamato got up as if he was pulled out of a trance.  
Meanwhile Kari and T.K. came back waving at them. “We found a way back to our world.” They sounded urgent.  
Matt reached out a hand. Tai looked up into his blue eyes. They stared at each other for a short moment. Tai took his hand and was pulled up on his feet.  
“We should take our chance to go back, don’t you think?” Yamato addressed him. He noticed how exhausted Tai was. It was too dangerous to stay. Yamato hadn’t slept in days and he needed to know that the others were safe. At least for now.  
Tai simply nodded.


	2. It doesn't feel like home

Back in their world Mr. Nishijama, their teacher, already waited for them together with lots of security guards.  
“Get in the car.” He said seriously. They did as they were told.  
“What happened? Where is Meiko?” He asked scared of the answer.  
Everyone looked down. Mimi started crying again. Sora put an arm around her.  
“She was killed by Genai.” Yamato said clearly without much emotions. “Please escort the others home and I’ll come with you to explain what happened.” He added.  
Their teacher thought for a moment and nodded. He told the driver to stop and signalized Yamato to get out of the car with him.  
Yamato looked at Taichi concerned to leave him alone. He looked back at him, Yamato couldn’t interpret what he was thinking. Then he got off the car. 

In Mr. Nishijama’s office they sat down at his desk. “You don’t look well. Shall I call someone?”  
Yamato shook his head. “Let’s just start with the questioning.” Yamato could barely keep his eyes open. His teacher passed him a cup of coffee. Then Yamato explained to him what just happened in the Digiworld.  
“What are the next steps?” Yamato asked after he answered every question.  
“First you all need to rest and recover. I’ll drive you home.” He got up.  
“Wait. Could you please do me a favor?” Yamato hesitated. “Please send a doctor to Taichi. He isn’t well, but he won’t admit it.”  
Now the man looked worried and thoughtful. Then he made the call.

 

Yamato got off the car. “Thanks. For driving me home.” He addressed his teacher.  
Then he slowly went upstairs and entered his apartment. He was sure his father was still at work but to his surprise he stood right in front of him.  
“I’m glad you’re home. I was really worried. I was called by…”  
Now that Yamato saw his father, every single emotion he suppressed came to the surface. He hugged his father and cried. It was all too much to take. Meiko was dead. Nothing changed after the reboot. Their world was still in danger and Tai… well, Tai loved him and he didn’t know what to do. He couldn’t stop crying. His father was shocked for a moment, because he hadn’t seen his son in such a state for years. To him he always seemed grown up but in that very moment he understood that he needed his dad, so he simply hugged him. 

Tai and Kari were the last ones who left the car. They hadn’t talked. Kari just looked at her brother unsure of what was wrong with him. She had no idea what happened after he fell into that dark hole. On the stairways shortly before their door, she stopped.  
“Tai,… you’re ok?”  
Tai looked up at her and forced himself to smile. “Don’t worry. I just need some sleep.”  
Of course, she didn’t buy it. “It’s just, I know best how it feels to be confronted by the darkness and I just want you to know that I’m here for you and you can tell me everything.”  
Now Tai’s fake smile faded. “Let’s get inside.”  
Kari hesitated but entered. She was welcomed by their mother.  
Tai straightly went into his room and fell onto his bed. The last thing he knew, was the smell of Yamato’s pullover, which he still wore. 

 

Yamato woke up. He took his mobile phone. 2:23 pm.  
One massage from Sora in their group chat: We should meet tonight. Talk about what happened... 6 pm under the bridge?  
Yamato closed his eyes again. As he finally got up he was surprised to find his father in the kitchen.  
“Dad?” He said unbelieving.  
“Finally, you’re up. Are you hungry?”  
“Why aren’t you at work?”  
“I thought I should take a day off.” Matt knew it was because of his reaction yesterday.  
His father could read what was going on in his mind. “Matt, it is ok. I also can skip work once in a while. Shall we order anything?” He smiled.  
Matt was glad his father said this. They sat down at the table and he told him that Meiko died. He didn’t mentioned Tai at all.  
“I have to leave. We’re meeting.”  
He really didn’t want to see the others right now, especially not Tai. He just wanted to concentrate on saving the Digiworld and their home, protecting the other but all he could think of was Tai. His head was full of thoughts about him.  
“…Matt?!” His father asked for the third time.  
“What?”  
“Is there anything else that bothers you?”  
Matt blushed. “No.” He quickly got up. “Need to go now.”  
He waved goodbye at his father. He knew his father would be ok with him confessing that he was bisexual. He worked in the media industry and there it was nothing unusual, but he needed to figure out what he wanted for himself and what was best for their group.

Taichi woke up. First, he didn’t know how he got in his room but in the next second it all came back. A hundred pictures floated his mind. He wished he could lose consciousness again. Then he noticed a patch in the crook of his arm. He teared it off. Looked like there had been a needle in his arm. He took his mobile phone. 6:18 pm. He read Sora’s massage. Fuck! He got up. He still felt like he’d been hit by anything. He entered the Livingroom. His mother sat on the couch but got up as soon as she saw her son.  
“Hi mom, need to go. I’m already late.” Without further explanations, he slipped in his shoes.  
“Wait! The doctor said you’re supposed to rest.”  
Tai stopped and looked surprised at his mother.  
“A doctor came to check on you. You weren’t well Tai. You…” His mother sounded worried.  
Before she was able to tell him anything else, he went over and hugged her.  
“Sorry mom. I am much better now, but I really need to see if the others are ok.” Then he left. He hated lying to his mother but he didn’t want her to worry. 

The others met under the bridge. Sora and Yamato were the first.  
“Hi.” She blushed slightly as Yamato walked over.  
“Hi.” They sat down beside each other.  
“I thought it was a good idea to meet today.”  
Yamato sighted. “It is. I just don’t know what to tell them.”  
“I think you did well the last times.” She smiled warmly.  
“What bothers you?” She suddenly asked.  
Was it that obvious? Yamato thought. First his father, now Sora noticed. He didn’t know if it was a good idea, but he didn’t know who else he could talk to.  
“It’s Taichi.” He sighted again.  
“What’s going on between you two?” She asked after she figured that his ex-boyfriend won’t explain any more.  
“I don’t know.” He said honestly.  
Sora kept quiet for a while. “I know he isn’t acting like himself right now. But he’s trying to find his way back. And I think he needs you. He needs to know that you support him even if you expect something else from him.”  
Yamato swallowed. Sora always were giving good advices. He contemplated telling her about Tai’s feelings but decided not to. Even the fact that she was his ex-girlfriend was making things too complicated. Plus, he always had the feeling she liked Tai more than a good friend.

After a while the other gathered around them. Kari came together with T.K.  
“My brother won’t come. He’s still asleep.” She said worried.  
T.K. put his arm around her. “Don’t worry. You know the doctor said he just needs to rest and he’ll be recovered in a week.”  
Yamato immediately felt bad not for looking after Tai directly after the conversation yesterday. They sat down together and talked about a lot of things.

Tai saw their group from further away. Now he actually didn’t want to join them so quickly. He hoped that Yamato at least sent him a massage, but he didn’t. He felt awfully vulnerable right now, but he knew the only right thing was to be here with the other. Some already noticed him and waved at him with a smile on their faces. Yamato simply looked at him. As he reached the group his sister hugged him, and everyone was talking at the same time.  
He looked at Yamato. “Hi. Glad you made it.” He smiled a little.  
Not the reaction Tai hoped for but better that being ignored.  
Now that Tai was there it got quiet. Sora started to speak about Meiko. They talked until it got dark.  
“What are we going to do now?” Joe asked at the end of their conversation. “Are we going back to the Digiworld?”  
“We shouldn’t rush things. Maybe we should just wait what Mr. Nishijama can tell us about what happened to Genai.” Yamato answered.  
“So, we just go back to school tomorrow?” Mimi asked skeptically.  
“Do you have a better idea?” Yamato asked a bit annoyed.  
She shook her head. “I just can’t imagine going back, now that she won’t be there.”  
They all kept quiet. 

The group parted.  
“Do you want do go and eat something?” Sora addressed Tai and Yamato. It was a weird situation for the three of them.  
“Sure.” Yamato said although he didn’t like how this turned out. He looked at Tai.  
“If the two of you want to go alone it’s fine.” He said tired.  
“No.” Yamato answered directly. “Did you eat anything today?” He asked to abstract from his quick answer.  
Tai was irritated but shook his head. “I’m starving.”  
They end up in a small restaurant. It was late, and they were alone.  
“Tai, you’re ok?” Sora asked as she noticed how pale he looked.  
“I’m fine.” He lied.  
She bit her lip and shortly looked over to Yamato. He didn’t quiet know what to do.  
“You didn’t say much as we talked about Meiko and the other stuff.” Sora continued.  
Tai kept quiet for a while. “Sorry, I’m just tired.” Tai looked down.  
Usually, it was Yamato, who kept his thoughts to himself. It was nothing like Tai normally acted. 

They waved at Sora goodbye and watched her walking down the lighted street. Then both boys continued their way silently. There was a clear tension between them. They hadn’t talked since the incidence in the Digiworld. As they reached the point where Tai was supposed to take another way to get home, he stopped.  
“See you tomorrow.” Tai said tired.  
“I’m gonna bring you home.” Yamato said as a matter of course.  
“You really don’t have to.”  
Yamato simply continued walking. Tai caught up. He wanted to ask him desperately about how he felt about his confession, but he kept quiet.  
Suddenly his surrounding became a blur, everything moved, and he felt dizzy. He sat down on a bench in the park. He pressed his hand onto his eyes as if this would stop the dizziness.  
“You should stay home tomorrow. You’re not well.” Yamato said seriously and sat down beside him.  
“The other need me. They need to see that I’m fine and that Meiko’s death won’t change anything.” He looked up into Yamato’s eyes. “We still have a battel to fight and we need to be prepared. This will be the most difficult fight we ever faced and I can’t afford to be weak.” Now Tai talked like before.  
“So, you want to fight?” Yamato needed to know if he was ready to do what had to be done, even if it meant destruction.  
Tai took a deep breath. “It is inevitable. I’ll fight.” He said certain.  
“Are you willing to fight with me?” Yamato asked out of sudden.  
Tai blushed and looked down. “Yeah, sure. If you still want that.” He said quiet.  
“I do.” Was all Yamato said.  
It was already dark. They paused on that bench for quiet some time.  
“It doesn’t look like you’re getting home in your state and we’re closer to my apartment anyway.” Yamato said by the way. “Do you want to stay over tonight?”  
Tai looked up surprised as if he didn’t understand what he blond boy just proposed.  
Now that Tai didn’t answer, Yamato blushed hard. “Just forget about it… I just thought…”  
“I really would like to stay over.” Tai said before Yamato could change his mind.  
“Ok.” Yamato linked arms with Tai to support him.  
They continued and quickly reached the building. Yamato opened the door.  
“Dad, I’m home.” Yamato called out.  
His father sneaked around the corner, surprised to find Tai in his flat.  
“Hello Tai, nice to see you. It’s been a while.” He welcomed him.  
“Tai’s staying here tonight.” Yamato said without further explanation.  
His father was irritated because that never happened before. The only person who stayed over once in while was his brother T.K. On top, his son didn’t tell him anything about Tai lately at all. He wondered if they even were friends anymore.  
They sat down at the table. “Tai, do you want anything to eat?” Yamato seemed to be more relaxed now that he was home.  
“You know I’m always hungry.” Tai grinned.  
Yamato quickly created something to eat from some leftovers.  
Tai talked to Matt’s father in the meantime.  
As Yamato finished cooking, they sat down together. “I always liked your food best. Not even Sora can cook like that.” Matt smiled warmly. 

 

After that midnight snack, they went over to Yamato’s room. Several instruments leaned against the wall. Both sat down on Yamato’s bed.  
“I thought about what you said earlier.” Yamato started. He internalized what Sora told him. “I know you want to be strong for the others, but I want you to know that it’s ok, if you have doubts sometimes. That doesn’t mean you’re weak.”  
Tai couldn’t believe he his friend said something like that. “Thanks Yamato.” He meant it.  
Then there was the tension between them. Both felt it and both couldn’t deny it. They felt kind of uncomfortable. Tai’s hearts were beating so fast that he couldn’t breathe. He knew what he wanted. He looked at Yamato with eyes wide open. Also, Yamato inhaled deeper. He slowly leaned forward. Yamato’s lips were like a magnet. Tai never thought that this moment, he imagined for such a long time, would ever become real. It was almost too much. He could feel Yamato’s breath on his lips shortly before they met and then finally their lips touched. Tai didn’t dare to move. He wanted to last that kiss forever. This was the one thing that stood between them all the time and they just realized in that very moment. Yamato got closer and put his hand on Tai’s waist. Then he opened his mouth and Tai felt his tongue crashing against his own. He unconsciously moaned, which made Yamato pull Tai even closer, so that their bodies touched. Tai could just concentrate on his lips. After a while the kisses became softer again until they broke the kiss. Still there was no space between them. Tai looked at him unbelieving but smiled. Yamato smiled back.  
They laid down beside each other. Tai now put his arms around the other boy as well.  
“How do you feel?” Yamato broke the silence.  
“Right now? Pretty good.” Tai grinned.  
Yamato pulled him closer. “Please promise me that you’ll tell me if you’re not well. I understand you want to be there for our group, but I want you to know that I’m there for you.”  
Tai pulled a face. “Same applies for you, Yama. I want you to be yourself when you’re with me. I know you. You can’t keep up that emotionless mask. Remember you have the amulet of friendship.” He paused. “I know, I was no help the last months, but you can rely on me. We’re in the same situation here.” He used Yamato’s words which made him smirk.  
“I know. Right now, I am just tired.” He closed his eyes.  
Taichi unexpected kissed him softly on his lips. Yamato looked at him surprised.  
“Good night.” Tai smirked.  
They fell asleep in each other’s arm.


End file.
